Mutant Ninja Turtles Meptiles Sequel of DoTT
by Alaer Kino
Summary: Shadow leads the mob into an explosive turf war against Karai and Hun with the Turtles caught in the middle. This is the sequel to 'Destruction of Turtle Trust'. See my DA site for yummy Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles art! Please Read & Review! NEW! CH 1
1. Prologue

Meptiles: Sequel of DoTT: Prologue

* * *

All TMNT characters were Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman, now Nickelodeon.  
**Please Read and Review what your thoughts are for this story/chapter!**  
**AdNote: Meptiles is the sequel of Destruction of Turtle Trust aka DoTT. This next saga will tie up loose ends from DoTT, making for a fun read on the real life issues the Turtles face everyday.**

**What to expect in Meptiles? The birth of Raph and Mona Lisa's son, Raphie Jr., what happens to Mikey and Angel's baby, Assassin's return aka Bishop's revenge, Karai's deception by using Don so she can give birth & tell Leo the child is his own, Cleo's murder, Casey's homicide, May's odd fondness for Don, Shadow's (Casey's adopted daughter) appearance, Leatherhead's lover Venus who is in hiding, Mikey teaching Don how to become an artist which backfires, Jotaro's return home, and so much more!**

For those who want more detailed adult content of Meptiles and DoTT, check out the 'Passion Series', the uncut uncensored chapters of DoTT & Meptiles! See my deviantArt Gallery for details!  
Note:There's mature content due to the reality issues I often put in my stories, so it's not really for the little kiddies out there. **The swearing is still censored.** Please check out my sites at **www. alaer art. com** & **alaer. deviantart. com** (take out the spaces!) for spiffy artwork of my fanfics & original stories! Enjoy!

* * *

**Meptiles: Sequel of DoTT  
**Prologue

It was nearly half a year ago when the Turtles had vanquished the red meteorite demon. Feeling that her revenge had been robbed from her, Karai was extremely bitter towards the Turtles, especially Leonardo. Things were not well between them and their relationship was being stretched to its limits.

Leo pinched his eyes shut tightly as he tried to meditate and calm his raging emotions eating away at his soul. Even though it had been over a month ago, he could not forget the terrible pain he felt when Karai rejected his Valentine's Day gift by tossing it in the trash right before his eyes.

Having Chaplin witness it was doubly painful. He couldn't bear the embarrassment nor that snide smirk on Chaplin's face that he lost his temper and beat the crud out of the scientist. Of course, Chaplin had to be hospitalized and Karai never spoke to Leo since that day.

Karai did not care that Leo had attacked Chaplin like that. She was almost thankful since the fool believed she was 'open game' due to the spat she was having with Leo.

She used to talk back to argue with the now much smaller Ninja Turtle, (who had been cured of his hyper mutation disease), but currently she was completely ignoring him. Leo felt like his world was ending officially.

All these months, he tried and tried to make it up to her and tried to emphasize how dangerous it would have been for her to battle that demon, but she would not listen or forgive. She felt as if he stole something from her that she could never get back.

It was just like how Leo stole her father from her by killing him. Those hateful feelings resurfaced within her, even though she didn't want them to.

Her malice strengthened her grudge, keeping it going strong for months and months. It threatened to permanently ruin their relationship much to Leo's sorrow. Karai was so upset that she practically did not care.

"It was bad enough I forgave you for slaying my father, but then you steal again from me by denying my revenge? I can not forgive you or anyone for that! It was MY right to vanquish him! Not solely yours!" she had yelled at him the day after the red meteorite demon had been destroyed.

Leo's thoughts of painful memories were interrupted by a strange cough. He went into ninja-mode and leapt down from the top of the water tower he was perched on to attack the 'intruder'. It could be one of Hun's men!

Sala, one of Karai's spies, back-flipped away from Leo's swiping katana blades and frowned at the cut in her uniform. A disgusted growl of resentment escaped the Turtle as he sheathed his swords.

He remembered this spy. She had a crush on him back when he was in good graces with Karai. The cutesy nervous smile she gave him then definitely confirmed that she indeed still liked Leo.

All at once he got an idea which instantly shamed him. If Karai saw him being close with Sala, she may get jealous enough to forget her grudge once and for all and want to get Leo back.

But that would be using Sala and playing with her heart. Leo felt even worse for thinking up such a dishonorable plan, but he was almost willing to try anything to get Karai to accept him again. Anything that would give him relief from the aching hole in his heart was what he desired now.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked in a low solemn voice, which most females would find very alluring. Sala certainly did of course. She carefully approached this beautiful powerful assassin and held out a fairly thick envelope.

"I've always wanted to give you these...letters... I hope you'll read them...and if you approve, please... Contact me." she said softly, trembling with anticipation. Leo stared at the stuffed manila envelope for a few moments before taking it. He opened it and pulled out a letter. He began to read it.

"Hey, wait!" Leo called out when he saw Sala trying to leave suddenly. She stopped, even though she wanted to flee. If he didn't accept her feelings after seeing what she had wrote over the past months, she'd rather not know. Especially not face to face like now.

"If you accept, then let me know! It's all I ask!" Sala cried and bolted away. Leo gave up and sank down into a sitting position against one of the water tower's metal supports.

He had this habit; when he saw words, books, letters, anything written, he just had to read them. He always enjoyed a good book and the 'book' Sala wrote was a long one.

She wrote sweet passages of love in form of poems and rhymes, plus long letters of adoration. Being rejected by Karai so much and then seeing how much another appreciated him made Leo feel strange and torn.

He still wanted Karai, but if she wouldn't take him back, what was the sense of being lonely and sad over it? Maybe he needed a new lady friend instead. She wouldn't have to be a lover outright, although Sala's letters indicated that was what she had in mind.

'I don't really know much about her though...' Leo thought, actually considering taking up her offer. He decided he might as well find out what she was like. Then maybe Karai would see what she was losing by being so stubborn with her grudge against him.

* * *

It was a hard vigil keeping after Angel almost daily to make sure she didn't try to abort her baby, but Mikey kept at it. Angel slowly came to terms that she was going to have the child afterall. Kano wasn't alive to threaten her life so she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

Being demoted to a low ranking Purple Dragon again made things tough, but being bloated as a balloon made things even tougher. Hun hardly cared much what the underlings did anyway, so Angel was as good as safe. She just had to make sure her baby was never seen by Hun or his generals and she'd be just fine.

They let her leave for the time being to rest and have the baby, thinking it would make a good PD member in the future. Living in an abandoned subway station wasn't what she could accept in her present condition so Mikey asked Mona Lisa if Angel could stay with her.

She agreed, offering Angel half of her cabin and the mothers-to-be lived in relative comfort away from the city. Raph wasn't overly pleased to have Angel around whenever he visited Mona to have his fun, but he knew she had no choice. Angel's grandmother had passed away years ago and she didn't have any place to go to.

Angel would just go to the basement while her housemate and boyfriend fooled around with each other. How Mona could stand such play while she was heavy with a child was beyond Angel as she herself didn't like being pregnant.

Once the baby was out, that would be it. She was going to have her tubes tied and be done with it forever. Mikey came more often than Raph did and Angel usually displayed great irritability towards him.

Despite her grouchiness, Mikey did always try to please Angel by getting her whatever she wanted to eat. If she wanted pickles and ice cream with fried onions, he'd not only get the food, he'd prepare it for her fresh.

The way he rubbed her bulging belly and listened to it made her frowns turn into gentle smiles. He was really into this pregnancy with much joy and expectations.

He even told her that he wished he was pregnant instead of her. He thought it was a great and wondrous thing. A beautiful, beautiful wonderful fun thing.

Angel shook her head. Wonderful? Maybe, but it certainly wasn't fun for her. Getting out of bed or up from a chair or going to the bathroom was growing increasingly difficult. How could any of that be fun? Mike was a really REALLY weird dude.

She thought he was downright nutty when she saw him wearing a bunch of heavy water bottles strapped to his waist one day. But she still had to laugh, it was the silliest thing she had seen him do and she had seen him do plenty of crazy stunts before.

On her better days, she recalled the sweet moments that they shared while watching TV on the couch together as he stroked her long jet black hair and teased her ear while leaning his head on top of hers. And the gentle loving kisses that followed afterwards.

It was definitely wonderful to feel the true love Mikey was giving her on a constant basis. It simply was wonderful to be loved, period.

* * *

One afternoon while Don was away in his lab back in the Lair, Rose found a weird envelope sitting outside her apartment door. She was about to go out shopping when she found the very thick package waiting for her.

She took it in and opened it up. In disgust, she saw it was a porn magazine and was about to instantly throw it away when she realized who was on the cover. In shocked horror, she stared, feeling sick and even betrayed.

There on the glossy cover was her beloved Donatello with his tail exposed and a strange woman with blue hair beside him. The woman was servicing Don's tail and he appeared to be enjoying it very much. Unable not to, Rose angrily flipped through the rest of the magazine.

It was filled with filthy raunchiness, hundreds of dirty photos of Don engaged in kinky sexual activities with this blue-haired woman. Rose's blood boiled hotter and hotter. Had Donatello been cheating on her all this time?

She wanted to destroy that magazine, but she couldn't. Not yet. She had to show it to Don when she confronted him. There were even long summaries about what a delicious pole dancer he was and Rose never knew of such things about him before.

She didn't recall Don ever telling her that he strip-danced erotically. She would have definitely remembered a sickening thing like that if he had told her.

It made her feel terribly strange and very distant from him. How could an upstanding scientist like him want to seductively dance and be involved in pornography like that? It was a concept that blew her away.

Why would he hide such a secret from her unless he was really cheating on her? He was a player all this time and she didn't even realize it! It was the conclusion she came to eventually with a bitter upset heart. She put the dirty magazine back into its envelope and hid it under her bed.

She felt so stupid for not seeing this problem sooner. She should have known better, especially when she already knew how much Don enjoyed having intercourse in perverted kinky ways.

He wasn't exactly a gentle lover when he neared his climaxes either. She was sore more often than not after many rounds with him. When sex was concerned, Don wasn't at all meek or shy.

'He's nothing, but a dirty animal!' she thought in a rage, then began to cry. How could she think he was still an animal? Alright, he did start out as one, but he was 'human' now. Still, humans could act just like animals anyway, so...

She absolutely couldn't wait to pick this bone with him. He had A LOT of explaining to do!

* * *

After kicking and punching Raph practically to death, Mona Lisa finally had relief when Raphie Jr slid out of her. Raph held his son for the first time and just stared in deep shaking awe. He actually had a son! His very own son!

Mona didn't really understand as she listened to Raphie cry. Before she had been laying unfertilized eggs every month before she got pregnant. Why did she give birth to live young instead of a fertilized egg?

She figured since she was once human and Raph was half-human, it have been enough for her body to give birth instead of laying an egg. Right now she couldn't care less as she reached out for her squalling newborn.

"Raphael, give him to me! Please!" she cried, desperate to see her baby. Raph reluctantly handed their beautiful treasure to her and smiled as she looked at the infant with loving eyes.

"_Ohhh_, he's soo cute..." Mona breathed. Raph wiped the baby's face clean with a cloth, admiring his son over and over.

"He'll be strong, like me." Raph said, grinning ear to ear. "I'll teach him everything he needs to know on how to kick a-s."

"Yeah, you do that macho-man." Mona teased, holding the small thing to her breast. The baby had hair like Mona, but a shell like Raph. He looked more human than the Turtles already looked.

His shell felt very pliable and soft, but Raph was sure it would harden soon enough. The plastron was green like the rest of him and appeared to be more flesh than keratin. Strange, but Raph didn't mind since he thought he was just perfect anyway.

They listened and watched Raphie Jr suckle away, easy for the baby to do since he lacked a beak and had real human looking lips, except they were pale green.

Raph stared at his treasure getting his nourishment when he spoke out. "I've got to have another..." he said, making Mona look up at him.

"What?"

"I want another kid." Raph said determined. Reptiles once ruled the Earth and then the humans took over. It was about time the reptiles made a comeback. What species was a mutant ninja Turtle anyway?

After he was mutated, he became half man and half reptile. So he must be a Meptile! Yes, Meptiles should rule the world next. That made plenty of sense to him.

"Raph, can't we wait? I'd like to have more too, but not right now. We'll have plenty of intimate relations soon. But no more babies just yet, alright?" Mona switched the baby over to her other breast then. Raphie Jr had a big appetite.

"Erghh... Oh, alright." Raph grumbled, wanting his kind to rule right away, but it would have to wait. But soon, soon he would populate the world with meptiles and then those weak humans would at last know their place and who was the real dominant species on this planet!

* * *

A slender attractive blonde woman pushed a button to make the window of her limo go down as her chauffeur drove her past a small Mom and Pop shop that was on fire.

'That's what you get for not paying protection. MY protection.' Shadow thought, adjusting her shades. This was her tenth hit in less than three weeks. She was quickly getting the attention of her enemies and making a name for herself now.

"Charles, call John and see if he sent my message to Bradley Satin yet." she said, flipping her long golden hair back behind her shoulders.

"At once, Miss Shadow." Charles got on the car phone immediately then. Shadow looked out at the flames once more before she pushed a button to close the window.

'They'll all pay, Granddad...' she thought grimly. 'This whole city will pay for what had happened to you... The Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons and especially the NYPD... I will make them all burn...'

'The Turtles will help me, I know they will.' She smiled as Charles confirmed that Satin got her message and was ready to meet her. 'Everything is going according to my plans...'

**To Be Continued in Chapter 1! **In-depth reviews are highly appreciated! Please be specific on what you think; if you liked this chapter, say why, how so, etc.** (Don't miss the art and upcoming comic for this story at my DA gallery!) In the next chapter(s): Will Shadow truly be successful in winning the city over to the mob with bombings? How will Don explain away those dirty photos of him in that porn magazine Cleo sent to Rose? Will Leo get back together with Karai or start a new relationship with Sala?**

**This and a lot more later. Keep reading to find out more on the story! Until next time. ^_^**


	2. Leo & Karai Unite Don's Awful Dilemma

Meptiles: Sequel of DoTT Ch.1

* * *

All TMNT characters were Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman, now Nickelodeon.  
**Please Read and Review specifically what your thoughts are for this story/chapter!**  
**AdNote: Meptiles is the sequel of Destruction of Turtle Trust aka DoTT. This next saga will tie up loose ends from DoTT, making for a fun read on the real life issues the Turtles face everyday.**

**What to expect in Meptiles? The birth of Raph and Mona Lisa's son, Raphie Jr., what happens to Mikey and Angel's baby, Assassin's return aka Bishop's revenge, Karai's deception by using Don so she can give birth & tell Leo the child is his own, Cleo's murder, Casey's homicide, May's odd fondness for Don, Shadow's (Casey's adopted daughter) appearance, Leatherhead's lover Venus who is in hiding, Mikey teaching Don how to become an artist which backfires, Jotaro's return home, and so much more!**

**Note: There's mature content due to the reality issues I often put in my stories, so it's not really for the little kiddies out there. The swearing is still censored.** Please check out my main site at **www. alaer art. com** (remove the spaces) for the artwork of my fanfics & original stories! Enjoy! **(( alaer. deviantart. com **(remove the spaces) will not be updated any time soon, but still has plenty of my old art and stories**))**

**This chapter was written months ago, but I was delayed by herniated disk in my neck/spine, that was pinching my nerve and affecting my right arm/hand with so much pain that postponed all my usual activities.**

**LATEST:** Ever since the beginning of August 2010, I have been in constant 24/7 pain that ranges from very painful to excruciating agony from my neck down my right arm. I had to suffer unduly for over a month in search of a doctor who would help me and even care. I did find one and go to him every month, but all my medical expenses have caused me great financial burden. There is no medical insurance who will carry me due to my herniated disk in my neck issue- a pinched nerve which affects my right arm/hand (making it difficult to draw, write, etc as I'm right-handed), bone spur, and osteopenia at the age of 29. Medication does not help, nothing really does. I am now a chronic pain sufferer after living my life before relatively pain-free. This condition is devastating and painful nonstop. My senses of smell and taste are ruined, especially my sense of smell. I'm unable to hold onto things without dropping them. Spilling drinks and/or hot foods is not a fun daily thing. Please pray I qualify for disability benefits and/or make a purchase(s) at eBay or order custom art.

Even though it is painful to draw (as I'm right-handed), I have no choice and really need the funds being unemployed and now unable to work (praying disability will aid me eventually, hopefully next year at the earliest around July '11 or so). Typing is doable (so there will be updates for my stories soon), though my right hand/fingers go numb constantly.  
So, please consider buying something at my eBay auctions (URL below, remove the spaces) and/or ordering custom artwork. I donate 10% to the needy as well as I know how they feel and it's the right thing to do. I'd really appreciate any/all help! Please tell others of my auctions. Let's make the holidays/Christmas bright for all. Thank you. :)

**Please follow the link below (remove the spaces)!**

** shop. ebay. com/ cpbunnyart/ ?_nkw=&_armrs=1&_from=&_ipg=&_trksid=p3686**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter below.**

* * *

**Meptiles: Sequel of DoTT**

Hun slammed his fist on his desk when he heard the news that another one of his businesses was burned down. Sure it was a small Mom and Pop type shop, but it was a perfect cover for his money laundering scheme in that area. Now it was gone!

"She's done it to me again! D-mn her!" he yelled, throwing his chair at the far wall. He snatched up his phone and called Don aka Death immediately. He needed that Turtle to put the hurt on that lady mobster.

"Pick **UP** the _d-mned_ phone, you stupid freak!" Hun growled when a robot came on saying he had to leave a message.

Where was Donatello these days? Hun sure could use him, even if he was the enemy essentially. No other could assassinate like he could. The hulking blonde behemoth was never going to let Don out of the Purple Dragon gang.

Once you're a PD member, you're a member for life whether you like it or not. Only way to get out is through death basically. Being a traitor earned you a painful demise as well. Hun exempted Don from the Purple Dragon 'Golden Rule' to butcher all traitors since he couldn't find a better hit man than Don.

Hun called Don's cell phone again anyway and left a message this time, even if it was in vain, he hoped that green freak would at least hear it.

"**YOU D-MNED MOTHERF-CKING A-SHOLE! WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER YOUR SH-TTY PHONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR FREAK LIFE, YOU BASTARD? I NEED YOUR HELP, D-MMIT!**" Hun had to take a breath when he got an idea. "Please, Sanda's really sick... Hurry!"

He tossed the phone down, grinning. Surely that Turtle would be gullible enough to fall for that lie. Hun went to get his chair and sat in it, still smiling and feeling like a smug cat about to swallow a canary. He'd get Don back to work for him soon enough.

On the other side of the city, Karai was meditating when she was interrupted by a breathless messenger. "M-Mistress, Mistress...!"

"I thought I _TOLD_ you that I was **NOT** to be disturbed!" Karai snapped, frowning. She had enough problems lately. Sala was making her move onto Leonardo these days and Karai was trying to decide what to do with her cheeky spy.

"Forgive me, Mistress, but I have urgent news! We were hit again! The mob is aggressively trying to take over the territory Kano left behind and we lost two outposts recently! What are your orders?" the worker cried. Karai narrowed her eyes. Could she not have a moment of rest?

"Increase the security to my remaining outposts immediately. And rally my men. I'm going to have a little chat with this new nuisance." Karai scowled, standing up.

"Mistress, the mob's leader Shadow has already asked for an audience with you. In private." the messenger added, handing her an envelope. Karai irritably ripped it open and read the 'friendly' invitation letter.

"Does this foolish girl think turf wars are merely games?" Karai sneered after reading the letter. "She behaves as if she is invincible and she boasts of powerful allies. She has already made two mistakes by telling me her state of mind and lying about her aid. I will put an end to her folly."

And with that in mind, Karai went to the place written in the invite, but not openly. The black haired woman clung to the shadows and waited out of sight, her blow gun and poison darts ready.

She had just about enough of these stupid turf wars when it was obvious that she was the one who already dominated the city. Did she have to impersonate her father again in order to scare these fools into staying in their place?

Karai grimaced remembering how she wanted Leonardo to be the Neo-Shredder so that task of keeping the underlings in line was ensured. The fools only recognized her father's rule, but not hers? Why?

She grit her teeth. She knew why. It was because she wasn't a man, but a so-called lowly female. She hated those male chauvinist morons so much that she wished she could just eradicate them from reality. Hun was one of those fools.

He didn't take her seriously simply because she was female. Gender should have nothing to do with the pecking order. She was stronger than most men besides and better skilled; she lacked nothing! She should rule without question, not waste her time catering to their biased anti-female ways of thinking.

'Those fools WILL bow before me. I should not need to rely on Leonardo to make them listen to me.' she thought as she waited. If Leonardo did help her with such, they would only be obeying because Leonardo, a male, told them to.

'Such incredible idiocy. It is a wonder why I haven't gone mad from it all.' Karai made a disgusted face. There had to be a sure fire way to stop those idiots from trying to rise to power without Leonardo's help. But how?

She wished she could forget her grudge, but she just could not. Kano had been killed not by her doing, but by Leonardo and his brothers. She felt denied and left out, which gave her terrible feelings...feelings that reminded her of how she felt when she was abandoned as a child and when her adopted father was killed.

It brought out the worst in her and being unkind to Leonardo was the best punishment she could come up with. Beating the Turtles would be a mistake as she had learned with Donatello.

Her hand had healed and she was able to use it for mundane everyday tasks a normal person would do. But she could not wield a katana or any heavier blade for that matter as she used to.

She could hold one and even slash or swipe, but she could not draw the fancy moves that spoke her soul with her right hand. The left one only grew more skilled and more swift due to her handicap, which she found actually beneficial in the end.

Months of not being one with Leonardo at all gave Karai mixed feelings. While she did relish being 'single' and free of ridicule, she did miss her green lover's gentle touch and his affections.

She would still like to have a child with him as well. Only powerful offspring could be obtained from Leonardo and she wanted nothing less. Definitely not a weak man's child, like Dr. Chaplin.

Karai had to stifle a disgusted scoff. Chaplin! What an ignorant fool. How she wished she could move him elsewhere within the organization, but then again, she'd rather keep a close eye on the silly man. He may be more annoying a far since she wouldn't be able to completely block his cards and flowers as she could now.

Just then an explosion blasted through the night air, causing Karai to leap off the rooftop she was hiding on. The building was ablaze within moments, making Karai realize she had been set up and instantly was enraged. Her anger was hotter than the fire that raged as she fled the area quickly.

When she was a considerable distance away, Karai pulled her black ninja mask off and stuffed it away into her storage belt. As she checked for any burns, she sensed eyes were on her and wasted no time in sending her poison darts to whoever it may be.

Probably a mobster trying to shoot her in the head. Well, they had to be much MUCH faster than that! She had dodged and deflected bullets with her blades ever since she was a child, no mere pistol could stop her! What imbeciles!

Then, suddenly, a dark form jumped down before her a few feet away. She was about to attack again, but stopped.

Karai stiffened with twisted emotions as a familiar shelled figured approached her. He held out the four darts in his hand to her, his eyes glassy and brimming with tears.

"Why are you..." He paused to swipe at his watery eyes, then cleared his scratchy throat. "Why are you trying to kill me? Do you hate me that much now?"

Karai momentarily softened her expression in shame. She had reduced this great warrior to tears, making him unsure and foolish. She indeed had a strong hold on him and she was amazed how seemingly permanent it was.

"Leonardo, I..." she paused, looking away, sighing tiredly. "I do not hate you." She finally said, but Leo didn't know if he should believe her. While he had been with Sala for nearly a week, he longed for Karai just the same.

Sala was nice and alright to be around, but she didn't have that hardcore drive for honor and swords as Karai did. That was one of the things that ultimately drew Leo to Karai in the first place and kept him enthralled to her.

Starved for affection from his only true love, Leo was slowly losing it. He just couldn't get comfortable having a new mate even if that new person loved him to bits. He just didn't love Sala nor could. He loved only Karai.

"Then why were you trying to poison me?" he asked, throwing the darts to the rooftop in an upset gesture.

"I thought you were one of the mob. The fools have been giving me much trouble as of late." Karai informed him. Leo's lower lip was quivering since he was hurting terribly. He wanted her back so badly that he was nearly going mad from it.

"Too bad for you." Leo managed to say in a stronger unwavering tone, frowning and eyes narrowed, yet blinking back tears. "I'm **_really_** amazed that you're _actually_ talking to me now..." He added testily.

"You asked me a question and I answered it." Karai replied just as testily, glaring. "I might as well ask you a question now."

"...What?" Leo's voice was wavering with much hurt that kept trying to overwhelm him. Karai knew that this Shadow girl would be killing more innocent people if she wasn't stopped right away.

As much as she didn't want to ask, she had to request assistance from Leo. Karai never wanted innocent civilians to suffer or get killed in wars. Shadow didn't seem to care if people got hurt by her bombs. Naturally, Karai had to correct this matter immediately.

"Seeing this new threat coming upon my city, I want to know if you'll aid m-" Karai stopped speaking when Leo got into her face and spoke his mind.

"Want to _**use**_ me again, huh? That's all you want to do is **_USE_** me!" Leo shouted fiercely, tears spilling down his cheeks. Karai kicked him in the chest to create some space between them.

"Leonardo, there is no need to shout." she told him calmly, although she knew he was too upset to listen at that point.

"I want you to love me, _d-mitt_! Why can't you just _love_ me and _**not**_ use me?" Leo went on, seemingly ignoring her assault, which didn't harm him physically. Only mentally. He broke down and fell to his hands and knees, sobbing.

"I **_NEED_** your love! I _can't_ live without it! I can't! I tried to, but I just _**can't**_...!"

"Leonardo, stop it. You know I love you..." Karai said softly. She bent down to him and put her hands on his cheeks.

He jerked away in sorrow, hating how weak he looked to her now. But he couldn't help it. He felt so horrible and depressed that an emotional breakdown was inevitable.

"You certainly don't act like it!" he choked out in between sobs. "All those months before..!" He sucked in air shakily as he went on.

"..You took my heart and _crushed_ it! And **crushed** it! **_AND CRUSHED IT!_**" he yelled hoarsely through his tears as he slammed his fists to the rooftop to emphasize his hurt feelings.

"Leonardo, cease your yelling! Calm down and compose yourself. A fine warrior such as yourself should not behave in this shameful manner. You are better than this. I know why you are acting this way, but please...stop. I-"

Karai paused to press her forehead to his as she apologized finally. "I am truly sorry. When you left me behind in that battle, I felt as if you abandoned me like my parents did. And I was reminded of the hate I had when you killed my father... I never meant for it to go this far... Things just happened."

"Relax now. You are no longer banned from my home...or my life." Karai offered, pulling him into her arms. She held him as he continued to cry, letting months of painful rejection and sorrow out at last.

Hearing Leo weep so pitifully reminded her of how she had cried when she was first abandoned. All alone, hungry, and wet from the sudden evening rain.

Leo's flesh was cold and clammy along with that strange, yet interesting scent he naturally had. They were things she never was fond of, but the love she had for him made her endure and look past it all.

"I am excessively regretful for causing you so much hurt, Leonardo. I am so sorry." she said after a while, rubbing the wrinkled folds of his throat. He sniffled and dried his eyes before standing up straight and tall, composed at last.

"I accept your apologies, Karai." he replied in his normal tone of voice, regaining a proud poise.

"Good. I must leave. You may accompany to my home if you wish." she said, turning to leave. His cold skin had robbed her of her warmth and this spring was unusually chilly. She wanted to take a long hot bath right away.

She ran off, purposely testing him on speed and agility as she nimbly made her way home with her usual velocity. Leo jumped over her head near the entrance of her balcony, landing in front of her and 'beating' her there.

He had renewed fire in his now bright sparkling eyes as he looked back at her with a wide smile, breathing hard from the pleasing workout.

Karai realized with fresh eyes that she truly had ultimate control over Leo since he was insanely in love with her. She finally knew how fragile he could become without her love and pitied him. She never meant for things to get this out of hand.

She was not a monster afterall. She just had trouble expressing herself in what most would call in a normal fashion. She feared if she was too open with her feelings, she would be hurt and abused again as she was in the past.

'I have lost much time since I have quarreled with Leonardo.' she thought as she went about her business in her base while Leo stayed by her side. 'I must have an heir soon or my legacy will be forgotten.'

So when she headed towards the bathroom and Leo lingered behind in the hallway, she invited him in the tub with her. Foreplay followed them out of the tub and into her private chambers on her new king sized bed.

The jubilant love they shared as one thrilled Leo to his core while Karai did her best to get pregnant, remaining in certain positions to help things along. Staying on her back with her legs up and slightly pulled towards her should do some good in between sessions.

Throughout the night the two made love until Leo was drained of all his energy and finally fell asleep. Karai eventually dropped her legs and laid out straight.

If this didn't work, then she'd have to have Leo take medication. Bishop offered pills that should guarantee results, but she knew Leo was dead set against taking anything from that federal government worker. She dared not drug Leo without his knowledge. It wouldn't be right.

The next morning, Leo woke early as he usually did and cuddled Karai close to himself. No longer did he have that terrible feeling of doom and gloom wearing him down. He had his perfect lady back in his arms and he couldn't be happier.

But Karai was not joyous as she was having a nightmare. Leo's strong embrace and massaging hands to her bare body was raising her terror. Punching and kicking, she tore away from him, screaming protests and then woke up sitting up.

"I said **_NO!_** Do you not understand? **_Stop_** touching me! I do _NOT_ want this! **Leave me alone!**" she cried, then realized it was only a nightmare. She covered her face in shame and forced away all emotions from her face.

"Karai, what's wrong? What did I do?" Leo asked, his pleasure of having her back in his arms dimmed. Didn't she like him caressing her in such a manner? She seemed to last night...

"It is alright, Leonardo. You did nothing wrong. I simply had an unpleasant dream, is all." Karai replied coolly.

Thankfully it wasn't too often, but whenever she had those horrible nightmares of being viciously abused and brutally raped, she became very hostile instantly. She fiercely hated them since she had to relive the worst moments of her life all over again. And again.

"Come. You and I have much work to do concerning the mob. They are trying to start again what Kano made us suffer through the year and half before. We must stop them before they can get far." Karai ordered, going to her personal bathroom to wash up and start her day.

He tried to follow her, but she stopped him as kindly as she could. After that nightmare, the last thing she wanted touching her was a guy. She knew Leo wasn't the one who abused or raped her and she did enjoy his touches most of the time, but she just wanted to be alone so she could settle down before starting to work with him all day.

Seeing that she wasn't ready to tell him fully about that nightmare and it had her badly shaken, he let it go. He was just happy enough to finally have her back at long last.

'I'm sorry, Sala... But I just can't leave Karai for you or anyone. I love her too much...' Leo thought as he waited in the bedroom for his turn. He didn't want to wander off and leave Karai when he knew she was upset. He had to be there for her at all times. She was his best friend afterall.

* * *

When Donatello finally came out of his lab almost a week later, he realized how empty the Lair had become. Raph and Mikey were visiting their lovers and Raphie Jr out in the country constantly while Leo patrolled nonstop to prove to Raph that he did care about the city and not just Karai.

While his brothers talked to him on cell phone from time to time, Don was in a mood where he did not want to be pestered by anyone or anything. Taking a break from that week long 'solitary' state, he started to check his text messages and voicemails finally.

Mikey's ones kept asking him if he was a hermit and if he had any mushrooms growing out of his shell yet made Don smile and shake his head. Raph wrote short daily text messages about the progress of Raphie Jr's growth and how well he could punch at such a tender age.

Being an uncle made Don happy, but it made him sad too. Raph had a son, but Don's son hated him thanks to Bishop's brainwashing. Don was sure that kid hated him even more after throwing him into an electrified fence while in his hyper mutated state. He'll never trust or forgive him, the purple clad Turtle was sure of that.

"You're lucky, Raph..." Don spoke aloud, tears burning his eyes. "You have a son that adores you. One that you can play with and teach anything you want to. Me...?" he scoffed, shrugging his shoulders sadly. "No such luck."

Most of his voicemails were spam-related, so clearing them out numbed Don's mind of his sadness. Then, near the end, there was Hun's...

Sighing, Don listened to it anyway since he was becoming bored. He ignored Hun's crazy swearing insults. The Turtle was practically used to the profanity which was much of behemoth's vocabulary. Then he heard Hun pleading on Sandra's account.

Feeling bad and wanting to help the innocent family member of Hun's, Don reluctantly decided to visit the blonde giant this one time to ONLY help Sandra. Not play his pet assassin Death or test new Purple Dragon members.

Maybe he was too late though since the voicemail was over a week old. Nevertheless, he had to find out for poor Sandra's sake. Don found it odd that Rose didn't call or text him the entire time he was away from her.

No wait, there was one text message from her. It said for him to come back and explain himself? What did that mean? Confused, Don figured he would stop by Rose's apartment before he checked on Sandra. He put on his usual disguise of a beige fedora and long trench coat of the same color.

Once there, Rose was indifferent and pulled away from his embrace. He didn't even get a chance to kiss her. What was going on here? She acted as if she was irritated with him.

"Come with me to the kitchen." she said strangely, alarming him. She was acting something like she did back when she first realized he had started out as a turtle and couldn't accept that at first. He followed her quickly without hesitation.

"Rose, what's wrong? Why are you-...?" Don stopped in mid-sentence as she tossed the porno magazine of him on the table. She struggled to stay calm as all her enraged upset feelings came thundering back.

"Mind explaining what this- this _filth_ of you is?" she inquired hotly, almost snarling.

"_**Oh SH-T!**_" Don cried, grabbing the glossy book and flipping through it in horror. Cleo didn't! She didn't! Oh, man, she DID! She published those extremely private dirty photos that she promised she wouldn't ever show to anyone!

"Exactly..." Rose said, frowning.

"Ohh, h-ll... No, no, no, _**NO**_!" Don barely could believe his eyes. This was even more embarrassing than when Leo caught him pole dancing and doing an erotic strip down. A million times worse!

"Well? I'm waiting." Rose folded her arms and glared. Don wished he could disappear forever. This was unbelievably humiliating, no... It was beyond that even.

"I-... I..." Don tried to find his voice. "I...used to pole dance at this night club... I was raising funds for my invention to stop world hunger... And the woman in the photos with me is the girlfriend I had when you dumped me before. But I got rid of her last year and I haven't worked there since I found out she supports child pornography."

"What an awful terrible woman!" Rose cried, disgusted. Child porn? How utterly sick! She couldn't dwell much on Cleo. She had to address Don fully on this matter without delay.

"But...how do I know you're not lying...and not cheating on me now?" she asked, not really trusting him much on this subject. Don was very promiscuous at times. The photos in that magazine proved it.

"Rose, I'd never cheat on you. You know that..." Don was filled with fearful doubt then. She knew that, didn't she?

"Don't you?" he asked meekly, feeling sicker and sicker. He just couldn't lose her. Not over this! Not now, not ever!

"Don, to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. You're gone for weeks at a time sometimes. You say you're in your lab, but how do I really know that? I never checked up on you." She paused to add softly, "I didn't think I needed to..."

"How do I know you're not having sex with this strange woman instead? She might have HIV or AIDS! I don't want to get infected and I don't want you to get infected either..." Rose stopped and held her forehead as she sat down in a kitchen chair.

"I never knew you were like _this_... So..so...obscenely risqu..." she added, irking Don since to him it felt like she was trying to say he was a dirty man whore like Leo had said those terrible times before.

Ok, it was understandable to why she couldn't believe him so easily after seeing that porn magazine, but the way she just spoke down about him like that really bothered him.

Besides...it was all **_her_** fault really! If she had never dumped him, he wouldn't have fallen prey to his old dirty temptations from back when he was a wild teen. SHE was to blame, not him! He was not trashy!

"_**You**_ drove me to it!" he shouted suddenly, seething. Rose looked at him in shock. "Donatello!"

"You heard me! You caused this ALL to happen ultimately!" Don shot back, gritting his teeth. "When you threw me away like garbage, I, in a sense, became garbage, alright?" He threw the magazine to the floor in a heated outburst as burning tears filled his vision.

"I _had_ to do **_something_**, ANYTHING, to block out that agonizing heartbreak you left me with! I didn't want to be the real me anymore, so I became my 'other self' and walked on the wild side for a while just to **_forget_** you!" he shouted as he leaned over the kitchen table on his forearms, his tears dripping out one by one onto it.

"But I **_couldn't_** forget you, no matter how hard I tried! And you just kept coming back, so I simply could not get you out of my life! In the end, I even came back to you _**DESPITE**_ what you did to me!" Don stopped to catch his breath and held himself up with his arms on the tabletop, shaking.

"Don...how- how can you blame me...?" Rose asked, not really accepting his explanation. "You didn't _HAVE_ to become a pole dancer nor get into pornography just to block me out..."

Don looked away in shame and anger. She sort of had a point, but still... She DID devastate him and left him weak for the dark side to claim him.

"What do you think I do when my heart's broken? I'll do _anything_ to stop the pain... It was _THAT_ **_excruciating_**..." he growled, blinking and sending more tears flooding down his cheeks.

"But blaming me does no good. I just..." Rose sighed as she tried to find the right words without upsetting them both further. It was bad enough now.

"...I just want to be able to trust you again... That's all..." Her words easily told him that he had lost her trust and it burned his insides like hot coals.

True he could have told Rose about his pole dancing job, but he kind of never got around to explaining it to her. He figured that it was a finished chapter in his life and telling Rose when he didn't have to, would be better.

He wished he had told her beforehand. Maybe she would trust him still. Could have, would have, should have and what-if's. None of that was any good to him now.

Cleo! Don clenched his fists and teeth as he viciously thought of Cleo, the one who started this mess in the first place. She caused this to happen!

She caused Rose to not trust him anymore! She had promised him that she'd never talk about, show, divulge, publish, anything at all of those photos of him and her, but she did anyway!

She must be trying to get back at him for quitting his pole dancing job! Perhaps she wanted Rose to dump him again so he'd crawl back to her?

**_SHELL NO!_**

"You will, Rose. You will." Don said oddly as snatched the magazine off the floor and Rose was almost glad to see him leave. She just didn't know what to think of him, a person she thought she knew so well. It bothered her to death.

They had gone through so much, but if he was a player, Rose didn't see much sense in staying in a relationship with a lover who fooled around with other women. It wasn't safe to.

She wanted to trust him, but she just couldn't after seeing that magazine. She had no idea how old, new, or anything those photos may be. Timestamps wouldn't be proof since those could forged.

She knew Don did have a girlfriend once she had dumped him, but she figured he left her as he said when he came back to her. She had no reason to think otherwise. But now... Now she did.

* * *

Don's sudden antipathy for Cleo rivaled the hate he felt for Karai as he stormed over to the HuAnimal night club with the dirty magazine in fist. It was getting pretty late now, near closing time, and he was glad. He didn't want others to hear the bone he was about to pick with that shell-stabbing snake Cleo.

Once there, he entered through the back door and stomped into Cleo's office without knocking. He flung her door open with a bang and entered, but saw no one. Where was she? Where was that wicked Jezebel?

"Donnie-Baby!"

Don turned around to see Cleo coming into the office and put her arms around him fast. He threw her off in a fierce manner, twisting her wrists in anger. She stared at him with surprised eyes.

"Don't you DARE start that sh-t with me!" Don swore then slammed the magazine to her desk. "Why in the H-LL did you publish these d-mned pictures? WHY? You PROMISED me that you wouldn't! I trusted you!"

"I knew no other way to get you back here, Baby-Doll..." Cleo said slyly with a naughty grin. Don felt hot angry tears threatening his eyes again. Rose might try to leave him over this nonsense. And Cleo behaved as if it was only a game!

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? **_HOW?_**" he roared, trembling. He struggled not to lose it. "Rose doesn't trust me anymore and it's all because of this d-mned bullsh-t you published! The photos you said you would never publish!"

Cleo knew all about how Don went back to Rose and she wasn't overly pleased about. Still, she tried her best to pretend everything was still ok between them anyway. "You can always come back to me, Donnie-Baby. I'll never throw you away like she did. I'll take you back anytime, Sweetie..."

She quickly put her arms around him again, snuggling against his chest. He shoved her away instantly. "I've had enough of your garbage! I want the d-mned negatives of those accursed photos! _**NOW!**_"

"Sure, baby, sure." Cleo agreed, not caring if he destroyed the negatives. She had the pictures all published in many magazines and they were a big hit in the bestial porn organizations.

While Don cleaned out the drawer with the negatives, Cleo kept sliding her hands over him from behind constantly. He kept pushing her away, but she just wouldn't stop.

She grabbed for his tail over and over. Finally, she got hold of it and didn't let go when he jerked away, sending terrible pain through poor Don. Cleo giggled teasingly, sparking murderous fury in the Turtle.

In a raging frenzy, he seized the overbearing woman and shook her violently, screaming at her to stop. Then, without thinking, he shoved her away with all his strength, causing her to instantly tumble backwards.

Cleo's head collided into the side corner of her solid oak desk. There was a sickening loud crack and Cleo collapsed to the floor like a rag doll.

At first, Don didn't react for a few seconds, then he realized what had just happened. As a trained assassin, he knew all the sounds a killer would know associated with ending one's life. But she couldn't really be dead, could she?

Blood seeped from Cleo's head and dripped onto the carpet. Frantically, Don bent down and inspected her wound. Her skull was nearly split in two and it shocked him.

"Oh, nooo... No, no, please God, **_NO!_**"

**To Be Continued in Chapter 2! **In-depth reviews are highly appreciated! Please be specific on what you think; if you liked this chapter, say why, how so, etc.** In the next chapter(s): Will Cleo die or live and what will Don do? Will Rose ever trust Don again? Will Shadow truly be successful in winning the city over to the mob with bombings?**

** Keep reading to find out more on the story! Until next time. ^_^**

**Please still take a look at my eBay auctions (remove the spaces in the link below) and consider bidding/buying (if there's no auctions currently, please check back every week or so) Thank you!**

**shop. ebay. com /cpbunnyart/ ?_nkw=&_armrs=1&_from=&_ipg=&_trksid=p3686**


End file.
